Valsapena
by ArkenstoneBeauty
Summary: I got the inspiration for this while listening to the Alegría soundtrack from Cirque Del Soil. Has a happy ending! EC


**DISCLAIMER: I don't know why I even bother with this. You all know I do not own this, it all belongs to Gaston Leroux and Andrew Lloyd Webber. **

I got the inspiration for this little one-shot a few months back while listening to 'Valsapena' From the 'Alegría' soundtrack. I was curious as to the literal English translation so I looked them up and as I read them, I couldn't help but sub-consciously dedicate this song to Erik and Christine.

Amber(me) About 5'5" tall, brown, thick wavy hair down to mid-back. Storm-Blue eyes

John(Gerard Butler) Height and Looks of Gerry, but Chocolate brown eyes, and shoulder length curly hair pulled back into a small ponytail at the nape of his neck. Suppressed Scottish Accent.

* * *

"John, do you believe that the Phantom really existed?" Amber asked, turning to the dark haired man who sat beside her.He looked at her, turning his chocolate eyes to look into her own stormy blue.

"I think there is a possibility he existed." He replied calmly. The Brunette smiled and laughed

"You think I'm nuts, don't you? Coming to Paris like this just to see if _Le Fantom de L'Opera _is really a true person."

"No, I don't think that at all Amber. You were always eccentric,but you know what you believe, and that's an endearing quality. It's one of the things I love so much about you."He smiled

"Aw, I didn't know you cared Johnny."She smiled and planted a kiss on his slightly scruffed cheek. They were the best of friends, not quite friends with benefits, but they were exploring their relationship while vacationing in Paris. Amber wanted to see if John was the guy of her dreams;there had always been a chemistry between them ever since they had met five years ago when Amber came to the Apartment building John lived in. In fact, Amber had moved in directly across from him, and they had become fast friends.

He smiled and she laid her head on his shoulder as the _autobus_ brought them closer to the Paris Opera House.

"Did you bring the violin?"she asked, placing her hand on his thigh in a gesture of askance.

"It's right here. Right where it was when you asked me ten minutes ago."John pulled out the violin case from beneath the seat and placed it between his knees. John swallowed as she absentmindedly stroked his thigh through his jeans. He'd try tonight to take it to the next step with her, the tension he felt was becoming rather stifling. It took all of his will-power to keep himself from just-

"There it is."She whispered as the Gothic building came into view, effectively breaking his train of thought. He almost sobbed in relief as she moved her hand off of his thigh._DEFINITELY tonight._ he thought.

The bus came to a stop a few moments later just across the street from the Opera House and as they walked off the bus, they both thanked the driver softly in French.

There it stood in all its splendor, the streets of Paris just busting at the seams with cars going to and fro. For a moment, Amber closed her eyes, imagining the Opera house in all its splendor during the late 18th century. Horses and carriages bustling to and fro, men and women dressed in period cloth standing in line to get tickets for that night's Opera. When she opened her eyes, she felt this amazing sense of peace and calm come over her.

"Come on John!"She said excitedly, grabbing his hand in hers and practically dragging him with her.

"_Mademoiselle! Excuse moi, Parle vous Anglaise?"_John asked a younger woman. She turned around and her eyes popped and immediately came over and spoke in heavily accented English.

"Yes I do, _monsieur_, is there anything at all I can help you with?"John smiled.

"Why yes there is. You see my friend and I would like to go into the auditorium and stand upon the stage. Would that be permissible?"He spoke smoothly, truly letting his Highland accent come through as he gently grabbed her hand.He brought it to his lips and place a light kiss upon it, lingering. He hated using his charm and apparent sex appeal to monopolize women. He'd had this discussion with Amber on the plane ride from New York. It had grown heated, then Amber turned on the charm and he found himself agreeing to do this little charade.She had smiled and kissed his cheek saying _"You see, it works."_He had to agree that it did.

So he flexed a muscle or two and this Frenchwoman was dissolved to twitters and sighs as she agreed and allowed them into the auditorium. She handed him a card taken from her bosom pocket and smiled seductively

"Telephone me if you need anything else."She had winked at him and Amber could barely keep herself from laughing as the woman put more of a swing in her hips, apparently thinking John was watching

Once the door was closed, the echo was strange. Almost like an impending sense of doom or finality.

"I feel like he's here."Amber muttered as she took in the spacious room. She took a gingerly step and walked like a bride towards the orchestra pit. John followed silently behind her, violin case in hand. They finally climbed up to the stage and Amber quieted her nerves as she stepped elegantly to the center of the stage, not looking up until she stood in the exact spot she wanted to be. She slowly lifted her head, her eyes twinkling; a far away look coming to them as her eyes roamed over the chairs on the floor-to the boxes. Starting purposefully on the right, she allowed her gaze to sweep to the center, then to the far left of her, at the fabled Phantom's Box...Box 5.

"There it is John, The fabled Box 5._Le box de La Fantom._"She whispered to herself. She couldn't shake the feeling that _he_ was here.Watching.

_"Excuse me, Monsieur Phantom, I had not ment to intrude._"She said aloud, her accent flawless as she spoke to the unseen man she knew was there.She glanced over to John and mouthed _He's here!_

She nodded to him and he took the violin out of the case and began _Valsapena_, a very sad love song that Amber had dedicated to the Phantom and his fated love Christine Daaé.

She took a deep breath and allowed the music to overcome her senses, singing her absolute best, trying to please the fabled harsh critic of music.

_Ligero y libre_

_Como un tul_

_Un velo_

_En el cielo azul_

_Divino y calmo_

_Sobre el mar_

_Volando el pájaro es un rey_

_Sus ojos miran del mundo triste_

_Su alma llora de compasión_

_La bella soledad_

_Légère et douce_

_A en pleurer_

_L'ivresse_

_De pouvoir s'envoler_

_Diamantes de lune_

_Sur l'eau qui dort_

_C'est ton chemin de conquistador_

_Tes yeux ne voient que le feu du ciel_

_La terre a posé des chaînes à tes ailes_

_La terre a posé des chaînes à tes ailes_

_Pour te garder près d'elle_

Her voice echoed, the last note lingering. When John lifted the bow from the violin.He looked at her and nodded.

"I have come, and paid my respects to the both of them. I hope his soul has found rest, but if his ghost lingers and still feels, I hope it was touched.

"I'm sure it was Amber."John whispered."What is the literal translation of the song, Amberlynn?"

She chuckeled softly,"Using my full name are ye lad?"she chuckled again"This is the literal translation"she softly began to sing as she walked towards him, taking his hand as she sang and leading him out of the auditorium. Him holding her hand in one, and the violin case in the other.

_Light and free_

_Like lace_

_A veil_

_In the blue sky_

_Divine and barren_

_Upon the sea_

_Flying, the bird is king_

_Your eyes watch the sad world_

_Your soul weeps from compassion_

_The beautiful solitude_

_Light and soft_

_Enough to make you cry_

_The intoxication_

_Of being able to fly away_

_Moon diamonds_

_On the water that sleeps_

_It's your path of a conqueror_

_Your eyes see only the fire of the sky_

_The earth has chained your wings_

_The earth has chained your wings_

_To keep you close to her_

_--_

Standing in the shadows of Box 5., a tired ghost stood, watching the young couple exit his domain. If he were living, he would have shed a single tear, but even though he was no longer flesh and blood, he could not help feeling a ghost of one upon his masked cheek. His tortured soul had continued unresting for many decades after his life had ended on earth, his spirit haunting the Opera House he called home for so many years. He had first thought of the young couple when they had first come in with some ire, almost wanting to scare them away, but when he heard the young woman speak to him begging his pardon, he had bowed at the waist, granting her his audience. What was the harm in listening to a believer?

As she sang, his heart-string had ached, _She believes in us. She is one of the few who believe that Christine should have been mine._ Her voice was by no means as captivating as Christine's had been, but it was fairly beautiful,and apparently had become out of practice. He could tell that had she been to a regular vocal teacher, she would have been a Dramatic Lyric Soprano or even a Light Coloratura.

He had seen many a woman or couple come into his auditorium, giving their own peace offerings, some of them making him cringe in remembrance, but this offering was one of the select handful that gave him any sort of peace. He hoped the fates were kind to those two, he could tell they had quite a long road ahead of them, one full of happy prospects. With that, he withdrew, finally knowing a peace he had never known as he turned around to see the ghost of his love, standing there with a smile and an offered hand.

"It is time, Erik. You are absolved of your sins. Come home." With a smile of pure joy, he moved towards his Christine, and taking her hand, they faded into thin air.

The Opera Ghost had finally gotten his happy ending.

* * *

Well? What do you think? Review please.


End file.
